


Always

by rlbelliboni



Series: Domestic Calum [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum!AU, Domestic, Domestic Calum, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I suck at this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, Married Couple, Married!Calum, Protective Calum, Romance, Series, alternative universe, calum hood imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Resting your head and hands against his chest like you always did, his hands holding you pressed against him as you moved together in a slow pattern, the crowd fading around you, listening to his heart beat. His left hand now showed off the golden ring that displayed your bond, came to hold your face closer to his, and you two stood there, breathing each other's scent, eyes closed, all your anxiety being taken away from your shoulders, you knew he wanted to be with you..."</p>
<p>Or the one where you and Calum start a life together and he is the best husband you could ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I started having some Calum feels and this was the result, i hope you enjoy. (I don't like to put "Y/N" because it sounds weird)

You were a walking mess. Calum had just finished his speech, this party was going to be the most memorable thing to ever happen to you.  
He looked at you, he had little paths made by the happy tears he was sharing on his cheeks, he took a deep breath, that big smile of his displayed on his puffy lips as he said  
"I just fucking love you" the guests laughing at the curse.

You stood up, his hands already finding their way to your waist as your arms wrapped around him, you laughed as he buried his face on the crook of your neck, pulling away you put your hands on his face, your thumbs cleaned the tears and pulled him to a small kiss.

Taking the mic that was placed on the table, you started your speech, you didn't have a lot of things to say, your shyness taking the best of you, keeping one arm around Calum's waist, he held you close with one arm around your shoulders, his big figure fitting perfectly, you started with a simple "Hi" and continued "first of all, Cal, i'll beat you for stealing my cute moment"  
his soft laugh flooding your ears  
"I can't put into words how much i love this man, everything about him it's so perfect i actually lose sleep overthinking about how could i have end up with such perfection"  
you looked down, blinking away a few tears  
"and to think that he believes in me and choosed me to share a life with him... Everything it's just so surreal, am i even awake now?"  
you joked, you couldn't be serious at any moment  
"bottom line, i love you Calum and i'd marry you a thousand times" you finished, his strong arms holding you closer, your voice cracking at the end of the sentence. All the guests clapped at your speech, until a loud "LET'S PARTY THEN!" came from the first table in front of yours, Michael raising his glass of champagne, starting the party  
"Please make room, for their first dance" the DJ announced, a slow song playing as you and Calum took your places, after one minute into the song, Calum pulled away, a guitar appearing in his hands, you stood there without knowing what to do, your hands flying to your mouth as he started strumming the first chords to "All About You", he knew you had a soft spot for that song, his voice filling the room, you started at him with heart eyes, it felt like the first time you saw him playing the same song, the well known smile forming on his lips, you could feel your eyes getting wet again, blessed by Mali's water proof make up.

___________________________

The party kept going, Calum had taken ofF his jacket, claiming the serious part was gone and it would be only fun from now on, you sat leaning against him, his arm again around your shoulder, your hand on his knee, everyone seemed to be having a great time, the boys every now and then would grab the DJ's mic to tell another embarrassing story about Calum, who shouted "fuck you" or "i will kill you" every time the stories got too much, you turned to look at your husband, your heart skipping a beat everytime he catched your eyes his face, your free hand came to pull him to a kiss, his lips had a sweet taste with a hint of a sour one that you believed it was the alcohol from his drink, his hand came to rest on you hip, sliding up to yout waist while he deepened the kiss, you two getting too caught up on each other, forgetting the party that was happening around you two, pulling away when your lungs started to hurt, you stood up, Calum watching you with big eyes, a new sparkle shining through them, making you fall madly in love again, asking him for the last dance of the night before you two got out to your honey-moon.

He smiled, standig up, his tall frame shadowing your small one, you lead the way to the middle of the dance floor again, people didn't bothered to give more room. Resting your head and hands against his chest like you always did, his hands holding you pressed against him as you moved together in a slow pattern, the crowd fading around you, listening to his heart beat. His left hand now showed off the golden ring that displayed your bond, came to hold your face closer to his, and you two stood there, breathing each other's scent, eyes closed, all your anxiety being taken away from your shoulders, you knew he wanted to be with you, and he accepted you like no one else, supporting through all your crazy ideas, his deep breath brought you back to reality, your hands sprawled over his back, feeling every muscle that was hidden under his shirt, his voice whispering "i love you" like it was a secret, you were totally wrapped on everything about Calum, and you didn't want to leave that place, he felt like home, even when he was a world away, or when the timezones made almost impossible for you to talk, and even more when you got to hold him, sleep cuddled with him and made up for the six months that he stayed away. Calum belonged to you, and you belonged to him, and no one could say otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is small, like, honestly i should learn how to write long things... Anyways, probably gonna just post a whole bunch of fluffy Cal. Thank you for reading and i'm sorry if this sucks. (Please excuse the major grammar mistakes, i'm trying bros)


End file.
